


The Mistress of House Walpole

by Faceworthy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, I'll warn about other stuff as it comes up, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceworthy/pseuds/Faceworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistress of House Walpole was subjected to potion experiments as a child to change gender. This resulted in her acquiring a male phallus and an insatiable sexual appetite.<br/>And who better to help with that than her personal harem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Flower Sprouts

Fluer, previously of the Delacour family shivered as the cold at her back warred with the heat at her front.

Staring into the flames of the fire she tried to slow her breathing, calm herself and tried not to think of the fact that she wasn't clothed.

Her garments and belongings had been taken from her as she had arrived and then she'd been presented to the Lady. She'd known who the older woman was of course, they had met once before some years ago and Mrs Malfoy had not changed much in those years.

The older woman had studied Fleur's naked body for a moment before nodding once. Almost instantly Fleur found herself whisked away by house elves.

The bath she was taken to was grand, all in white and gold tiles with a sunken bath in the middle of the room with enough space for 10 people at least. it was filled with steaming water that she was pushed into and then the 2 house elves worked together to scrub every inch of her. They shaved her arms and legs with their magic, then her under arms and they even removed the majority of her pubic hair; only a small strip remained.

Her hair too, was washed in a fine smelling shampoo she could not name and then she was out and dried, her hair brushed, her teeth cleaned with a sweet potion and she was re-presented to the Lady.

The Lady paced around the naked young woman, her eyes critical but there was a soft edge behind them that all held when they looked upon the half-veela.

 

"You'll be very pleasing to your new owner I think."

 

"Thank you Ma'am."

 

There was a  _CRACK_ as skin connected with skin, the Lady's hand smacking into the delicate skin of Fleur's buttocks.

"You will speak only when spoken to," she said mildly. "And I am to be reffered to as M'Lady at all times, is that understood?"

 

"Yes, m'Lady."

 

"Good. Follow me." The Lady then turned and strode to a door in the corner of the room. she opened with a slight push and Fleur hurried after her. She bit her lip as she considered asking for clothes but would not.

The sitting room was dark and unoccupied with a dining table by the cutained window and arm chairs littered about the room. there was a large couch for 4 people before the fireplace that could have easily housed an armchair; the flames within rising to Fleur's hip.

 

The Lady strode into the room, easily dodging end tables and chairs to stand on the shaggy hearth rug. She pointed an imperious and perfect finger at the ground directly infront of the fireplace.

"You will stand here and stare straight ahead," she ordered and Fleur was quick to comply. The Lady stood back briefly before stepping forward again and grabbing Fleur's shoulder, tugging the young woman further away from the fire.

Her hands lingered, her fingers feeling the perfect skin before stroking gently downwards to the curve of the veela's hips.

"Oh," she said somewhat breathily. "We're going to have so much fun." the last word was almost a groan against Fleur's neck and then the Lady had swept away.

"You will not turn around regardless of who may enter or what you hear. Am I understood?"

 

"Yes m'lady."

 

The door shut behind her.

 

Fleur stared at the fire for a long time, trying her best not to shiver as the temprature of the room seemed to drop behind her but she couldn't help it.

After an age, the door opened.

Her head twitched as she strangled the urge to turn and look as light from the hallway bled into the room. A moment later, it shut.

 

A second breath was readily heard through the room and Fleur shivered, but this time it was from the feel of eyes drinking her in.

This was not something she was unaccostomed to. since reaching maturity she had received looks from all who crossed paths with her. Some were predatory, others were simply appreciative but this, this was something else entirely.

 

She heard the click of a boots on hard wood and knew that her new master was appraoching and her breathing sped up.

Her 'new master.'

She'd never had one before. Up until a month ago she might never have had one.

 

The foot steps stopped behind her and she heard the rustle of fabric as he came to a stop.

 

"Shut your eyes."

 

Contrary to her command they widened. There was a woman present?

 

"I said shut your eyes."

Voice was melodic and sweet, low and gentle it washed over Fleur in waves and she slid her eyes shut without hesiation.

 

"Good girl."

The woman purred and stepped closer, although not close enough for Fleur to feel the heat of her body or the breath of her words.

the could feel the woman circle her, felt the moment when they stood face to face as her body blocked out the fire's warmth.

Carried on for a whole lap. Simply looking and breathing. Once she had completed the second lap she moved away. All the way across the room where Fleur could hear the tinkle of glass and liquid.

The woman stayed away for only a few minutes before moving back towards Fleur. This time when she stood behind her, the woman touched her.

 

It wasn't a hand, of that Fleur was sure but she felt something hard and dry drag across the skin of her back, down over her hip and along the curve of her cheeks.

It dragged itself off of her with a slight flick, leaving goosebumps in its wake and she was circling again.

whatever it was that the woman was using she used it almost constantly. tracing lines and shapes over the veela's skin. Down her thighs, up her stomach; under the swells of her breasts and along her shoulders to end up down at her back side again.

 

Fleur could feel herself becoming more and more aroused. With her eyes closed and two halves of her body so sensitive such different temperatures and the gentle touches she had received she was almost a moaning mess. She held little doubt that if it wasn't for her veela blood she would have been a mess.

But she was half veela and so she held herself together, only allowing her lips to part as breaths escaped her.

Too soon the circling stopped and she stood before her.

 

After a moment of breathless waiting the woman stepped forward.

her clothes just brushed Fleurs tightened nipples and the young woman gasped.

the woman stepped back.

 

"Whats your name?"

 

It took a moment but she answered, "Fleur."

 

The woman hummed and Fleur felt warm fingers brush against her waist.

"Do you understand, why you are here, Fleur? Tell me."

 

"Yes. I'm here to serve and be used however my owner needs."

 

"Do you understand that you will be fucked like a whore everyday until you are no longer necessary?"

 

A whimper escaped her and she balled her fists as her juices dripped down her thighs.

Another  _crack_ and Fleur yelped, as her body stiffened against the hit.

Her right buttocks stung immensley where she'd been struck by what felt like a riding crop and another jolt went straight to her pussy when she realised thats what had been used to stroke her.

"You will answer me clearly and consisely when I ask you a question or there will be punishment," the woman hissed, her voice low and menacing. "Now, answer the question. Do you understand that you will be fucked senseless on a regular basis?"

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

Another smack and Fleur whimpered again as her left cheek burned with its twin.

"You will address me as Mistress at all times, any deviation from this order with result in imediate punishment from any one that hears you. Am I understood Flower?"

 

"Yes Mistress."

 

"Good girl," Mistress cooed and stepping forward she pressed a cooling hand against her burning ass.

"These globes are a lot firmer than I thought they'd be." She commented mildy against Fleurs ear, then dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "You are turning out to be worth every knut."

Fleur gasped at the feeling of Mistress' clothed breasts teasing against her own bared nipples as she gently massaged her ass cheeks.

"I cannot fucking  _wait_ to have you."

Mistress turned her head and her lips brushed against Fleur's jaw as the woman inhaled deeply.

"But I have to," she groaned as she stepped away and behind, leaving Fleur cold and trembling.

"I promised Lady that she would be there when I took you the first time, she's such a worrier." Mistress carried on as she sunk onto the couch behind her.

"So you just keep your eyes closed for now and face the fire still. In fact, move a little closer couse you seem cold and I cannot even tell you how disapointed I would be if you got sick before I got to fuck you.

"Lavender! Come over here."

 

To Fleur's shock she heard the chirpy, "Yes Mistress," from another girl before she heard someone bounce across the room.

Another person had watched her? Had seen how she'd been treated? Her pussy clenched and more juices leaked out of her.

 

"Lav-lav, be a dear and give me head please," Mistress said with a bored tone. "And make sure its good won't you? I won't be able to fuck my new pet tonight so you girls will have to keep me company."

 

"We'd be happy to Mistress," was the last thing the new girl said before she put her tongue to greater uses.

 

Fleur was well and truly turned on as she listened to a girl she had never seen before slurp and moan and kiss the privates of her new owner, a woman she knew only as Mistress.

Mistress.

_Mistress_ .

The word bounced its way around Fleur's mind, its low slither of a rhythm sending jolts of anticipation down to her clitoris which pounded with every reverbration.

Mistress.

_'I belong to her.'_

_"-Fucked like a whore everyday-"_

_"-fucked senseless-"_

_~CRACK~_

Fleur moaned as she came, just a tiny little slip that could hardly be heard over the moans and groans going on behind her. she trembled lightly and her pussy gushed down her legs to wet the lush carpet at her feet.

 

Her Mistress was swearing and groaning her sentennces becoming more broken and erratic and before long she came with a sharp high yell. Fleur desperately wanted to look but the idea of punishment kept her where she was. She didn't know if that meant a flogging, or starvation or sex but she thought it might be a bit too soon to be pushing limits.

She would not return to her family as a refund.

She couldn't.

* * *

Lavender stood by the door as she watched her Mistress inspect her newest purchase and bit back a sigh. Although she was happy that her Mistress seemed pleased and Lavender knew what ownership over a veela, even a halfling, would do to her social standing, it made he somewhat sad.

She had always been held in high regard with her Mistress and this new girl so gorgeous and and sexy and  _new_ , how could she possibly compete with that. Although she knew that Mistress cared for her, she also knew that now, there would be even less nights alone with her, less time together as Mistress divided her needs between her playthings.

She watched the riding crop as it slid across the veela's perfect milky skin, and saw the tremors as they ran down her body.

Fleur was getting more and more turned on with every pass Mistress made and the girl didn't even seem to know it.

Mistress too was becoming aroused.

Lavender could see it; in the way she turned her head and walked and twitched.

Mistress' auburn hair was pinned up in a french braid that ended in a stiff bun at the nape of her neck. her dress was high collared and a dark navy blue that ran down her arms to end just after her elbow. her corset was a deep purple and tight beneath her ample breasts and over her pert ass. The skirt ran to the floor and stopped just above black boots.

She looked so powerful in the fire's light as she circled her prey with the riding crop in hand. As though the whole world would kneel simpy because she asked.

At least, Lavender would.

She would kneel without thought or reason or hesitation.

She belonged to Mistress just as surely as the collar around her neck.

* * *

Fleur was panting with need a second time before she heard the Mistress groan and cry out, her pleasure sending more pleasure staright to her sopping cunt.

As Mistress' breathing evened out Fleur tried to get her own breathing under control.

 

"Thank you Lavender," Mistress said quietly and she heard the happy squeek of the other girl. "Make sure to come to my rooms tonight so I can thank you properly. Back to your post now though."

 

"Yes Mistress."

Fleur heard the bounce in her step as she returned to wherever she had come from.

 

There was silence and she once again felt Mistress' eyes on her back. "Fleur," she said quietly. "Bend over."

 

Fleur went over slowly, her instincts screaming for her to protect herself, keep the most intimate part of her body from the prying eyes of someone she had never even seen before but the stong of the crop felt fresh against her skin.

Her face felt hot in emabarrassment as well as heat from the flame, as close as she was to it.

 

Mistress clucked her tongue. "Look how fucking wet you are," she said with a laugh. "And I can smell you from over here. How badly do you want me fuck you? Don't answer that one. Can you smell her from over there Lav-Lav?"

 

"Yes Mistress; she smells sweet."

 

"She does, doesn't she?" Mistress sounded happy. "Stand up straight now, theres a good girl."

 

She heard Mistress rise and fabric fall into place before she stepped forward and with one swipe ran her fingers between Fleur's legs, gathering the swetness on her hand.

"She tastes sweet too," Mistress commented. "Lavender will you please take Flower up to her new quarters. Room 10 I think will be appropriate.

 

"Oh and Fleur," Mistress added. "I should mention that you rank lowest of my girls and therefore must do as they say, unless it contradicts an order from me. Some of the girls might be coming around to...introduce themselves soon. I suggest you play along."

 

"Yes Mistress," Fleur replied.

She heard a chuckle and then a door closing, signalling the exit of her Mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur sees her new rooms and Lady spends some quality time with Mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters you recognise belong to JK Rowling.

 

"You can open your eyes now."

Fleur's blue eyes slid open and she found herself looking into the the hazel eyes of a well endowed blodne girl.

She was in her early 20's, Fleur theought, or late teens with bigs doe eyes and curly blonde hair. She wasn't wearing clothes and so Fleur could see her plump breasts and round behind. But what drew her attention most was a silk collar, firmly wrapped around the girl's neck with a single silver tear shaped medallion hanging from it. It seemed to glow in the dark of the room.

 

"You did very well for your first presentation," Lavender said happily. "I know Mistress was pleased with you. Follow me and we'll get you to your room.

 

The naked girl then practically bounced away, her hips swaying rhythmically. She paused at the door, half turning to face fleur who had not moved.

"Well?"

 

"We are not wearing clothes."

 

Lavender actually laughed. "We don't need clothes here. The only time you'll wear clothes anymore is when Mistress has business guests at the house or when Mistress wants to undress you!" She turned the handle and the warm light from the hallway bled into the room. "Now come along before I start getting irritated."

Fleur hurried to comply, remembering somewhat hazily that she was ranked lower than this girl now.

Lavender grinned and led the way.

 

The hallway was spacious and just a little grand, with lush red carpet on the ground and dark, rich woods on the walls. there were no portraits hanging on them either, only vast landscapes swayed in painted winds every few metres and some did not move at all.

8 doors stood silent guard as Fleur and Lavender passed them and then up a set of stairs.

 

"There are 5 girls here that work to keep Mistress happy, including you of course," Lavender was telling her. "Although you won't meet all 5 of us anytime soon. Only Lady, Red and I are currently in the house while Chamelion is doing business for Mistress on the continent. She'll be back in a few weeks but you'll hardly count the days."

 

Lavender took her from the ground floor to the 3rd and down 2 hallways to where the halls were somewhat warmer, of a little barer. The rooms here were numbered and they followed them up from 1.

"Here we are," Lavender said upon reaching room number 10 and opening it.

 

It was a sparse little room with a wrought iron bed frame but the mattress looked full and comfortable. a large bath tub took up the space of the far wall and there was a toilet as well as a sink and mirror.

"As you serve you'll be rewarded with things like a prettier quilt cover and paintings and things but for now this is how we all started out with," Lavender explained as she walked right into the room and sat herself down on the bed side.

She gestured to the large wardrove the sat beside the bed at some paces. "The belongings you brought with you are in there but you won't be expected to wear clothes for some time, although you can wear pyjamas if you so choose."

Fleur looked around the room and catalogued her now meagre existence.

 

"No, no!" Lavender exclaimed as she looked at Fleur's face. "This is a good thing that has happened to you! You'll see!" she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Fleur's slim frame, their breasts and stomach pressing together as she gave the hug her all.

"There are much worse places to be than with our Mistress."

Fleur could only hope that was the truth.

* * *

After leaving Fleur to the capable hands of Lavender, Mistress turned north where the pair would turn south and waved her hand through the air once.

the summoning burned at the edges of her mind as she enterred another sitting room, this one better lit and found Lady already in attendance.

 

Lady curtseyed properly, her eyes cast down in humility. "Good evening mistress," the older woman orated and remained in her lowered place.

 

"Oh do stand up Lady," Mistress admonished and the woman rose gracefully. "I don't know why you bother with that  at all.”

 

Lady sniffed delicately as she stood. “Its only proper to be respectful to the Head of House.”

 

“Oh tosh,” Mistress said rolling her eyes and coming up to place a hand on Lady’s cheek. “You’re more than some servant Cissy,” she said and her hand grabbed her waist as she pressed a kiss to the older woman’s lips. “So much more.”

 

Lady moaned as Mistress slipped her tongue into her mouth and carressed her  own .  Lady’s arms slid around Mistress’ neck and held her closer as Mistress took handful’s of her ass and kneeded the flesh with just enough pressure to bruise.

Mistress broke the kiss and applied her mouth to the side of Lady’s neck, feeling the woman uncociously thrust her hips against her skirt.

 

“The new girl looked delicious, didn’t you think?”

Lady gasped and moaned. “Delicious is precisely the word. How did she enjoy the viewing?”

 

“The bitch fucking came from hearing Lav-Lav go down on me,” Mistress laughed. “So I’d say she’ll adjust to us just fine if ever you let me fuck her.”

 

Lady snorted and leaning up bit Mistress’ earlobe lightly. “Since when do  _I_ tell you what to do? Hmm?”

Lady unravelled her arms from Mistress’ neck and ran her hands up and down the young woman’s chest, paying particular attention to the hardened nipples playing through the cotton of her dress.

“How best I wonder,” she began as she pushed lightly and guided the young woman back until she was sitting on a lounge chair. “To use this new power? If I asked you sell your other bitches and mount only me, would you?”

 

“I only bought that second bitch because I thought I was going to be the death of you. Remember?”

 

“Details,” she said as she once again kissed her Mistress while rubbing the hard peaks of her breasts against Mistress’ coarse clothing.

 

“Did seeing my new Flower set you off Lady?” Mistress laughed, forcing Lady back with her hands on her waist. “Have you got off at all since you saw her getting bathed? Hands on your head.”

Lady whimpered but complied, lacing her fingers together as she placed them on the crown of her head.

Mistress smiled wickedly as she pressed her thumbs into the soft flesh of her stomach, slowly going lower and lower.

“Tell me the truth Lady,” she whispered. “Did you touch yourself while thinking of the new girl?”

 

Lady shook her head. “No Mistress,” she said. “I am forbidden from pleasing myself while in your home.”

Mistress stopped her thumbs and blinked in comprehension. She had intended to remove t ha t order but must have forgotten.  Leaning forward she nibbled on a nipple while twirling the other between her fingers.

“Do it now,” she said leaning back and placing her hands on Lady’s thighs. “Play with your pussy for me.”

 

Lady wasted no time  as she placed one hand on Mistress’ shoulder and one hand went straight to her clit where she wailed slightly at the contact.

Her eyes were half shut, her mouth open and her head tilted back. She raised herself up off Mistress’ lap and her hips rocked as she stroked and circled her clit, occasionally dipping down to finger her pussy directly.

T he want to take a nipple in her mouth or press her lips to the older woman’s throat was almost over whelming but Mistress leaned back and enjoyed watching her oldest lady bring herself to completion.

She was chanting ‘Mistress’ over and over in different tones. Some times she moaned the name before it escaped in a shudder but mostly it was repeated in murmured prayer and Mistress found she could listen to it forever.

Her hips rocked down, grinding against the skirts beneath her, trying  to get more friction.

It wasn’t long before she stilled and then her whole body stiffened and a high pitched moan escaped her mouth before she went limp and fell forward.

Mistress wrapped her arms around her, stroking her sweaty smooth skin with one hand and retrieving her wand with another.

With a single non-verbal spell she had banished her clothes to the armchair at the other side of the room, her skirts hanging over the side of it with her corset neatly piled ontop  and her boots just beneath.

B ut her garter belt and nylons remained.

 

Lady cold tell the difference right away and she moaned as she felt her Mistress’ skin rub against hers and she leaned back to better look at the young flesh.

 

Mistress had fine c-cup breasts, topped with long tanned nipples, she had freckles  across her toned stomach and a mole on the last rib on her right side.

Her sking was pale and ribbed with stretch marks where her growth spurt had hurt her and her legs were long, stretched out ahead of her as she grinned at Lady who whimpered as she stared at Mistress’ apex.

 

M istress, the only heir of the House of Walpole, had been a living disapointment to her father, who had demanded of his wife a son and had plied the pregnant woman with potion after potion to ensure it.  It did not work.

So, as the young Mistress grew he plied her with potions and dark art spells to change her gender, with limited success.

So it was that Lady whimpered as she inspected the large and hard cock of her Mistress.

 

“Tell me how much you want it,” Mistress ordered.

 

“I don’t want it I _need it_ ,” Lady breathed. “I need to feel your cock slide into me, feel you deep inside me, I need to feel your cock explode and coat me with your seed. I need you to fuck me or I am going to go insane.”

 

Mistress ran the pad of her thumb, gently over Lady’s hardened nipple with a pleased smile. “ You may ride me.”

 

Lady shuddered in anticipation and guided her Mistress’ cock into her sopping wet cunt. She was dragging in ragged breaths as she sat the cock deep inside her, their hips flushed together. She was almost crying, her quim pulsing around the invader sporadically and her eyes were unfocused as she stared at Mistress’ chest.

 

“Did my Lady cum from that?” Mistress asked, hands gripping her hips tightly. “Did you enjoy that so much you fucking came before I even had a chance to get going?”

 

Lady whimpered at the growl and shut her eyes. “I’m sorry Mistress.”

 

Mistress slapped her plump ass and the woman jolted, her cunt tightening as she jerked away in shock. “I told you to fucking ride me.”

Lady began pumping herself on her Mistress’ cock, rising the full 8 inches before letting herself drop, building up her speed.

“Thats right,” Mistress urged, splaying her arms across the back of the lounge to simply watch the once proud Lady Malfoy ride her like a common whore.

H er whole body shook, water gathered at the fold of her eyes and she had craned her head back, staring and panting to the high heavens.

 

Mistress paid special attention to the jiggling breasts before her, the pink peaks blurry with the speed of Lady’s bounce. She could tell that Lady was once again getting close, by the erraticness of her thrusts and the way she circled her hips, taking the pleasure she wanted from her Mistress without thought.

Mistress smiled.

She placed her hands on Lady’s hips and pushed, sending the older woman down onto the ground where she cried out in fustration, sprawled on the ground with her cunt leaking juices into the carpet.

 

“Suck.”

 

Looking like she was about to cry, Lady nevertheless leaned forward and took Mistress’ cock into her mouth.

Lady was well versed in this practice, and the lengthy cock slid right down to the back of her throat before she slid it out again.

As she bobbed her head up and down she looked to her Mistress, who was fondling her own breasts and gasping every time Lady added a little extra suction.

Mistress groaned as she felt her cock peak but not break; an unfortunate side effect of her parents attempts.

Rather than wallow in self pity, Misstress pushed Lady back so she lay on the thick carpet and slild into her in one great push.

Lady screamed, her back arching off the ground and her mouth open wide as her Mistress took her over the brink of another orgasm, this one tingling with pain as well as pleasure.

“Please Mistress, fuck me, fuck me harder! Please use me and fuck me like A FUCKING WHORE.” Knowing full well that she would not climax this fuck session, Mistress took a nipples in her mouth and bit down, bringing forth another orgasm as she did.

 

Lady felt the last climax fade away but not far as she knew her Mistress would coax another from her before she stopped. Her head shook from side to side, repeating, “Please Mistress,” over and over, although she didn’t know what she was asking for.

 

With practised ease, Mistress pulled out and flipped Lady onto her stomach, the older woman bracing herself on her knees but letting her face press into the carpet.

Mistress slid home once more, using her arms to force Lady’s hips back against her engorged prick.

Lady wailed as she got closer, tears streaking down her face and then she stilled, before her whole body stiffened, bringing her off the floor and her mouht opened without sound.

Then it was over and Mistress caught her before she collapsed, cradling the woman against her with her cock still pulsing inside her weeping cunt.

 

Mistress stroked Lady’s hair and ran soft hands over her legs and stomach, kissing her cheek gently while she murmered words of comfort.

Lady woke up a few moments later and turned to kiss her Mistress, letting her tongue run in and out of the younger womans’s full lips.

She smiled. “I think I remember why you took on those other bitches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments in the comment section.  
> Negative feedback is appreciated.


End file.
